Nanoko Maeda
This Character is Property of Joanna M. Camargo aka. (Nanokins) Nanoko Maeda '(ねのこ・まえだ, Nenoko Maeda) is a prominent member in the Shousan-affiliated army of Arrancar. ''Former 3rd Lanza-Sloth~ Promoted to Arrancar Commander of Lord Shousan's Army and Leader of the Lanza. Her childlike curiosity tends to get her in trouble but there always seems to be someone there to look after her, including the sin soul which resides within her. She has been shown be a favorite of the Lords and is willing to do almost anything to appease him and bring honor to him and his Arrancar Army. She is also Head Mistress of the Army's Training center and Academy; and acts as Mentor, Disciplinarian and Teacher of basic skills and knowlage and anywhere else she needs to fill in to keep the school running smooth. '' '''What is a Lanza ' Lanza (槍; Ransa) are Arrancar who have been fused with a strong soul that has survived the torments of hell. Through an unknown procedure done in the towers of Torre Hueca under the supervision of our Lord and his few trusted lab assistants the captured essence is forced to merges with that of the host Arrancar. Only the strongest may survive the procedure of having the two souls in one body creating a constant inner turmoil the Arrancar must learn to control and master. The captured soul itself seems to have some correlation to a deadly sin and grants the Arrancar host its innate soul abilities for as long as the host body lives or til the soul is extracted though a very painful and deadly process. The power levels of the chosen Lanza are normally equal or surpassing that of Espada so when the soul is merged with the Arrancar he/she becomes stronger in comparison, but not necessary higher in rank. The number assigned to a Lanza is merely that a number, no Lanza out rank another whether they are I or VII. The tattoo given to an Lanza is similar to that given to an Espada except it is a roman numeral. -''Shousan, Lorde of Hueco Mundo United.'' Appearance "Born with the enchanting Hmong beauty of your mother and my athletic strong Japaneses features and unique blond hair... you my dearest daughter should never let anyone tell you you are not one of our families greatest treasures. You are my sweetest strongest daughter you will become a great warrior like I and in time a great wife to a powerful lord. You make your old man soft... *laughs*"- Madea Kaiji. She was both a sought after beauty within the Oda-Madea households which she visited and a hated mutt by those who believed her mixed blood was a mistake and not worthy of the families proud name, but always remembering her fathers words before he would ride off to fight she never let what others thought of her get her down. '''Human Appearance Her appearance while still living was that of a mixture of her mothers darker tan skin and her fathers dirty blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her frame was always athletic due to her being an overly active child. As she grew older and in the watchful care of her fathers trusted servants she was taught the proper and correct way to dress and act in the presence of nobles, and so carried herself as such til she was allowed that rare time to run free in the gardens with her cousins and be free. Her father woudl normally dress her in dark kimonos with bright accent colors because it accented her hair and her mother had worn the same. Nanoko quickly learned she preferred to be barefoot when ever possible and was forced to cover her feet when in the company of others. Her hair was almost always up and her kimono hid a dagger her father gave her when she was a child just in case. She wore her emotions on her face at all times; which would be a cheerful smile when in the presence of visiting Lords of her Uncles. But normally her face and features held a sadness the made her seem cold and unapproachable. She was short when compared to the other children her age standing just over five-foot at her death. 'Arrancar Appearance' After Nanoko died and after her time as a hollow, when she began to take on her life as a Arrancar she began to take on a new look similar to her former appearance keeping her mothers darker skin, but losing the traits of her father. Her blond hair turning a light blue and her intense blue eyes becoming lighter accented by her dark black makeup she always wore around her eyes. What is left of her Hollow mask sits on the upper left part of her face and is just fragments of what it once was. Her hollow hole can be found on her chest above her breasts. Her formal Arrancar uniform varies on her mood that day from a cropped long sleeve top and short skirt to the same top with white pants with a jacket... and on some occasions a cute lolita dress with a long bow in the back; all then in the traditional whit with black accents.Her sword by her side almost always sits in its dark blue scabbard. Her Lanza tattoo still appears on her skin just above her left hip bone as a roman numeral three, it now bears a circle around it marking her as a carries of a sin and a commander of Lord Shousan's Army. Though she has her marking properly adored on her body and her form is extremely Humanoid and void of much of her former Menos form; she does like to keep them hidden under clothes and her Illussionary powers which she has gained as a unique hollow ability, the only marking she sometime allows to be seen is the dark blue color around her eyes. She loves to wear whatever new human garment she has picked up will vising their world... her favorite items she never takes off is a necklace marking her as an Arrancar and a purple beaded necklace Specter gave her on their first date. 'Sloth's Appearance' Nanoko's Physical Appearance changes as she is taken over or allows a secondary soul to take over what it lovingly calls "The Vessel". Though Experiments done by her trusted Lorde she has come to embody the soul and essence of one of the original Seven Deadly Sins; Sloth. From this experiment she has gained the title of Lanza as well and still struggles to fully control/master and live along side this very dominate secondary soul her body possesses. And from this transformation she gained new abilities and a new look that surfaces to Sloth's liking that includes an maturity of voice and body and in some ways attitude. The arrival of Sloth is marked by two things... Nanoko's blue hair becomes streaked with white and her eyes become a darker shade of blue and become rimed with a neon blue outline. Then as more of Sloth's soul takes over Nano's body begins to grow inches taller (from normal 5'1 to 5'8) and fills out her hips widening, curves becoming more defined, and bust enlarging. Next her voice deepens and becomes much more cold and calculative as her hair turns fully withe and her body no longer shows any trace of her hollow hole or tattoo. Her body gives off the hint of a misty light blue aura that contains her ability to slow and affects others based on her proximity to them. And her body language begins to read as Prissy and Superior. Personality 'Nanoko's Personality' Nano's personality is one of a devilish childishness, curiosity, and a impulsive anger that can be triggered by her need to prove herself to others. Though few have seen she childish cute sweetness that to some make her so lovable it is there for those she chooses to show. She is a inquisitive hard worker who is always looking for ways she can be useful and hates to sit with nothing to do and will go wonder around the human word creating mischief when bored. She is quite competitive and not slow on sharing her opinion on any subject to the point she has been called tactless among other things.She is very stubborn and likes to finish what she starts on her own and really works well with others least she has too... and is known to attack those who get between her and her enemy. She hates to apologize but will if pressured to and has possessive nature toward those she holds closest mostly her Lorde (Shousan)and Lover (Specter). 'Sloth's Personality' Sloth's (Acedia as she was once called) personality is that based purely on one of the Seven Deadly Sins from which she is named. Sloth is naturally a strong willed personality and will tell you exactaly what she thinks of you without a second thought or holding back. She would rather make others fight her fights and do her work for her so she may have time to herself. The only way you may have Sloth get involved in her own protection and projects are by personally insulting, attacking her relentlessly, or intriguing her greatly then she will make you her personal project and there are rumors that she and may exhibit violent and sexual tendencies out of her normal persona or character that she will later chastise herself for showing though mental and physical torture upon herself. She would rather lounge around doing little but reflecting on her overall dissatisfaction with life and what is asked of her. She gets bored and restless much easier them many and will try and find ways to amuse herself such as picking at the other sins and finding the flaws within their existences and actions. If shown that what she has chosen to do is wrong or flawed she will have a tendency to shut down and become a creature of compliance and self-doubt. Sloth at times becomes a pure creature of apathy who cares about no one or no thing not even herself, and cares little what happens around her and may even fall into a depressive state based on her belief that she has failed to utilize her natural talents and abilities. Few know how to pull her out of one of these depressive states and if not pulled from them it tends to lead to a state of what some call a form of torpor that may last from weeks to decades. Sloth does not play well with others, especially the Sins. History Nanoko was born in rual China in her mothers Nomadic village and lived among tribe til she was four when her mother died of illness and a father she had never known showed up to take her ways to live with him in Japan. Later finding out ir was her mothers dieing wish to him though countless letters to come and meet the daughter he had never knew he had. Her father was a lendendary warrior of the time and fought in many battles leaving her home with her semi adopted step family that rarely reated as if she was a true part of teh family and rather treatehr as part of teh help except when her father was around. Nanoko would have always keep that secert from her father not wishing him problems the few times he was home and treasure all the times she had with him and loved that he treated her as his favorite and taught her to be much liek him. Her taught her to fight and ride against manys wishes and told them his eldest child shall be his legacy unspoiled but the constant politics of his nobel famil and uncles. As Nano grew up she would remember little of her time in China and woudl call Japan her home and nation even know she was not fully of Japaness decent and her family contantly remindered her of this fact by rediuculeing her darker skintone mocking the only thing that marked her as family was her fathers unique blond hair and blue eyes. When she got old enough her step mother forced her to learn teh ways of teh court and proceeded to barter deals to sell her into the Oda household as a sevant and oiran (or tayū, considered suitable for the daimyo) to help get her out of teh way so that her father would reconized his sons as better then the mixed breed child he had brought home from the farmlands. Nano was a stubon child much of a tom-boy prefering to spar with teh other boys and ride on the horse her fatehr had gotten her; though this attuitude got her many lectures and punishments. Eventually she was trained well enough and sold for a very large sum for her exotic look while her father was away fighting in a major battle. Nano was only thirtenn when she entered the house hold trying to avoid any of her duties as a oiran and worked hard as a sevant and eventally became a person maid to daimyo's younger sister keeping her room and garden in perfect condition for when she woudl return from trips. She learned much from the royal gardener who took her in under his wing like a daughter and apprentice/heir and taught her all of his secerts and would always remark on her natural skill. Well Living in the Oda household for almost six months her father came to find her and bring her home ferious about what happened, but she asked to stay so she might learn more of gardening and promised she would stay out of trouble and make him proud. Her father reluctanty agreed but he was unable to say no to his daughted smiling face and promised deals woudl be set in motion to ensue her safety and place among teh household and he would vist her every chance he had. He did not trust leaving her in the Oda household but knew she was capable to take care of herself even if she as still young. After two years in the house hold she was offered a position as palace gardner at the daimyo's temple home in Honnō-ji where had her own private garden where she grew her favorite flowere lilies and died in a attack and fire during an attack on the lorde when he was visiting. After being slayed my soul wondered around still unsure of what happened and trying to return to her father... eventually she became a various stages of hollow til she was choosen to become an Arrancar. After removing my mask after many years as a very quiet and hidden Vasto Lorde among the mountains of Hueco Mundo studieing anything and everything I could get my hands on. Once an Arrancar I wondered the Human world and Hueco Mundo observing and taking notes, killing minor hollows that tried to cross me til one day I took on a not so normal Hollow that nearly killed me and cursed me =Honnō-ji= Plot Love Life Weapons & Devices Powers & Abilities Trivia Photo Gallery